Dharma and Jazz
by The Laughing Platypus
Summary: Spiritualist Dribble... Jazz returns from the matrix a changed bot... Soul searching for a peace he thought he had left behind, he discovers that heaven can be found on earth...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, or Buddhism. **

**WARNING: This story contains philosophies that some Fundamental Christians may consider "Pagan". I will not apologize for my beliefs. EVER. But, if you are an ignorant, closed minded bigot, you may find the following story offensive in some way. My advise? Open your mind, learn and grow. Embrace the possibility that all things are possible. OR, remain close minded and ignorant and don't read my story. Flamers will be scoffed, laughed at and ignored. Thank you and have a nice day. Wow... That sounded mean... Unfortunately, I'm not sorry. Tough diddles.**

**:)- Chant with me now! AUM HO HUM! HUM HO AUM! HARE HARE KRISHNA HARE HARE KRISHNA KRISHNA HARE HARE AUM HO HUM!- :) Feel better? I do! YAY!**

**P.S, Yes, I know Jazz is out of character... This is MY story. Not yours. If you want Jazz in character, write your own. You can even use my idea. I don't care. This is post 2007 movie. One year after Jazz has been brought back to life. So, I'm using that. His time in the Matrix... Opened the eyes of his soul. **

**REALLY LONG but very important author's note: I was raised in a very unique culture. My parents are practicing Buddhists. Not the new age light incense and think about love and light and call yourself Buddhist kind either. They actually follow the teachings of the Dharma. On that note, I live a Buddhist lifestyle, though not strict. (I eat beef, the shame, the shame...). My parents instilled a Buddhist Mind in me and my sister from an early age. Buddhist Mind. Lets see. It's a way of thinking. A way of seeing the world around you. To not just acknowledge life, but to BE life. I try very hard, to always act with kindness and compassion. To respect all life. To understand that suffering is a way for the creator to teach and as such, pain is indeed our greatest teacher. Meaning to all this mumbo jumbo? Life is suppose to hurt. Pain teaches us how to be strong. Respect life, it is beautiful. Treat other's the way you wish they would treat you. Ha, I'm ranting on and on. Yep, good little Buddhist am I. Muahaha. I won't bore you with a bunch of philosophical crap. There is a point to this ramble. Buddhism is an "off shoot" of Hindu-ism. In this story, you will be encountering a great deal of Buddhist and Hindu "philosophy", some of which you may find confusing. I encourage you to open your mind and expand your understanding. I recommend looking up Krishna on Wikipedia. In the mean time, I shall attempt to enlighten you. Meaning: I'm going to try to explain whats going on here. This plot bunny hit me like a brick through a plate glass window this morning while I was meditating. I guess you could call it divine intervention. Quickie lesson in Hindu mythology- Who is Krishna? Good question! Krishna is a Hindu Deity, the avatar (That means the voice of) Vishnu, another Hindu Deity. According to Hindu belief, Vishnu uses Krishna as a way to "incarnate" on this plane, so that he can interact with and teach the humans, who he is very fond of. Krishna is very loved, because he is very gentle and kind. He is known for being quite handsome and charming and he is famed for his flute playing. He is known for his great wisdom and patience. Because of this, he is known as "The Great Teacher". Who is Vishnu you ask? REALLY GOOD QUESTION! This is where things get really interesting! Ok, so, we have a trinity, kind of like The Father, Son and The Holy Ghost... But defiantly not the same. On the right hand, we have Brahma, the creator, who creates all life by dreaming! Yep, you heard me. He's fast asleep and in his dream, he is creating life... Us. Yep. Creepy isn't it? We exist, because a god is dreaming about us. It's about to get creepier. On the left hand, we have Shiva. Shiva, is the destroyer. With his dance, he creates... Death. Endings to make room for new beginnings. IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE! Yep. We are created, we live and then, boom, we die. But it doesn't stop there. See, Brahma is a Hippie. He likes to RECYCLE. Have you guessed who Vishnu is yet? You got it. Vishnu is the guy the two hands belong to. He represents BALANCE. Vishnu is the circle. The one who connects life and death together. He maintains creation, making certain it continues on its endless cycle of RECYCLING. Life, Death, Life, Death, Life, Death ect. Now, technically, he can't be a part of creation, because he's holding creation. So, he created avatars, because seriously, how could he not want to be a part of everything? Life is awesome and humans, as the Autobot's will tell you, are really interesting. Krishna, is one of said avatars. Yep. Why the heck am I telling you this? Keep reading, you'll see. END RANT. P.S Kali is Shiva's wife- She can be a real piece of work. Yep. They fell in love when Shiva was throwing a tantrum, destroying everything in existence and his mother Durga got a massive headache and her head popped open and out jumped Kali... Who promptly grabbed Shiva by the hair, slammed him onto the ground and began dancing on top of him. He was so impressed, he married her. GREAT story.**

**Ok, so... REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE... Depending on interest, I may keep going with this... It's mostly me getting out whats in my head. I guess you could call it drabble... **

**-Begin Cosmic Oddness-**

My name, according to my birth certificate is Olivia Marie Beckham. I'm 5'7. I'm 16 years old. I weigh 120lb's. I have big green eyes and hair the color of a pumpkin. I have freckles. When I was eleven, I fell roller blading and chipped my front tooth. Its still chipped. I love pepperoni pizza and I have a major crush on Orlando Bloom. Who doesn't? Oh, I live with a Hindu god and my car is a giant alien robot. Yeah. Nothing out of the ordinary here right? The story goes, my dad, the Hindu god fell madly in love with my mother, exactly one year after I was born.

Unfortunately, this goddess called Kali, got really pissed off because Krishna was a royal player and decided to "bless" my mother and me by cursing Krishna to remain on earth until both my mother and me could join him in the "higher realms". Thats right, my mother and I have to reach enlightenment, or he's stuck here forever. Which as far as I can tell is fine by him. It would have been better, if my mother hadn't died in a car accident when I was 11. Now he has to wait for her to reincarnate... In the mean time, he's the closest thing to a father I've ever had.

I'm human by the way. My dad was a one night stand, I don't even know his name. My therapist told me I should write, to help with my feelings. She probably thinks I'm crazy. No one will believe me anyhow, so I won't leave any of the details out. This I guess, is the story of my life. For a human life, I guess you could say it's an interesting one. Now, on to my car. Exactly how did I come to drive a giant alien robot disguised as a car?

I guess I should start on the saddest day of my entire life. It was perfect really. The rain was pouring from the sky and the air had that heavy wet smell. I ran all the way home from school. Sure enough he was outside, sitting cross legged in the middle of the back yard, staring up at the sky as the rain fell, soaking him to the bone. He loves to do weird shit like that. I guess now that I'm older I understand it a little better. It must be amazing to be that connected to everything. I hate the rain.

I believe that when the rain falls, the sky is crying. This belief is based on the simple fact that every time it rains, Krishna is sad about something. Thats why I ran across the wet grass, ignoring the fact that I was freezing to death and getting soaked because I knew in my little girl heart that something really bad had happened. It had been storming all day.

He wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on the top of my head as I curled up in his lap and suddenly I didn't feel cold anymore. "Hello lotus blossom. I've been waiting for you." The sorrow in his voice scared me.

"Whats wrong dad?" I asked softly, almost not wanting to know. He looked down at me with those big blue eyes of his,

"Your mother died this morning."

Just like that, my world changed forever. At first, I did what any child who had just lost a parent did. It starts with fear of the unknown. What's going to happen now? Then you deny it, it can't be real, mommy is going to come back, you just know it. Then you get angry and then, you cry until you can't cry anymore. He was there with me, through it all. Gentle, supportive, there. I know he must have been hurting as much as I was. If there is one thing I have always known, it is that he loved her with all his being. Yet, he focused entirely on me, making sure I came through it alright and I did.

One year filled with one day at a time healing later, we took a drive to an ancient red wood forest on the Oregon coast to say goodbye to mom. The day we let her ashes catch the breeze and join the all, my father did something he hadn't done since I was a baby. He played his flute. There's flute music, then there's the music Krishna creates. They are two very different things. To this day, I'm convensed there is something magical about it. The sound is so beautiful. It's like the notes are wrapping themselves around your very soul, speaking to the person you are within. I was so engrossed in the sound, that I didn't notice we were being watched until my father lowered his flute and stared directly into the towering red woods in front of us.

"You may as well come out."

There was silence for a moment, before the trees moved slightly and from behind them stepped the most amazing being I had ever seen. To this day I still find him awe inspiring. 17 feet of perfect mechanical harmony.

"Please don't stop... I swear, I mean you no harm. It's just... Your music, it's so beautiful..." He whispered, almost looking frightened. My father smiled softly, speaking in a tone he had used many times to soothe away my fears.

"It's alright. I am Krishna, this is my daughter Olivia."

I stared at the giant metal man in awe. I mean seriously. I was 12, what else was I suppose to do? He was beautifully crafted, of bright shining silver and appeared to be made of car parts, welded seamlessly together. The most fascinating part of him however, was his eyes. Bright blue, the color of the sky on a clear summer day, they glowed with an inner light. Almost as if his very soul was shining through them, unhindered by the mask of organic matter. His face was human, but most definitively alien as well. A soft smile crossed his features, though he had no lips to speak of and there was most defiantly warmth there.

"My name's Jazz..."

The poor thing stared at the ground, almost looking sheepish. Of course, that was the moment my curiosity got the better of me. I slid out of my father's lap and cautiously approached the giant alien being. I was raised by a Hindu god, my definition of weird would defiantly not fit into what most people consider weird. I've had tea parties with Shiva. Giant metal men didn't scare me. It was the start of a beautiful relationship. Eventually my father convensed him to sit and he did, which allowed me the chance to climb all over him and ask him ten million questions. Soon, I was telling him all about me.

Hours later, Jazz followed us to our campsite and we sat around the camp fire, talking long into the night. He stayed the entire week, then followed us home. He later told me, that he had been so happy to have found a group of humans who treated him like an equal, he didn't want us to go. I'm glad. Over the years, he's become my best friend.

It's funny, how fate moves people together. In the end, I think there's something all living beings reach for. Someone to connect to. That need for connection brought my father and my mother together. The same need that brought Jazz and I together. I suppose it doesn't matter what planet you hail from, or how close to reaching enlightenment you are, consciousness always reaches out...

"_Jazz, is your com on?"_

Jazz groaned, scowling at being pulled away from reading Olivia's diary, which out of sheer boredom he had hacked into her laptop to get as the sound of Bumblebee's cheerful voice echoed through his head.

"_I told Optimus twice now. I quit. No, I haven't changed my mind. No I'm not coming back. So don't even start. I don't wanna hear it." _

His scowl deepened as the bright yellow Camaro slid into the driveway next to him, chirping happily.

"_Aw come on, don't be that way Jazz! Can't a bot come to see his best friend just because he wants to?"_

"_No, now kill your engine before you wake up Olivia. She has school tomorrow."_

Bumblebee shut off his engine with a dramatic sputtering choke and Jazz couldn't help but smile.

"_Your weird Bee. You know that right?" _

The little scout sounded smug. _"I learned from the best."_

"_Smart-aft"_

"_I learned that from the best too." _

Jazz hid his snickering by opening his passenger side door, smacking Bumblebee playfully with it.

"_Hey! Watch the paint!"_

"_Now your sounding like Sunstreaker." _

"_Like I said, I learned from the best." _

"_Primus help us..." _Jazz was shaking with laughter now.

"_I missed you Jazz..." _The soft hint of sadness him Bumblebee's voice was so out of place it left Jazz scrambling for the right words.

"_I missed you too Bee... _"

"_So, why are you hiding out here?"_

"_You wouldn't understand it..." _

"_Try me." _

"_You'll think I'm crazy." _

"_You can't be crazier then me." _ Bumblebee couldn't hide the mirth in his voice.

"_I use to have music inside me. Music that moved through my soul... When I was in the matrix... I heard the most beautiful music you can imagine...When I came back here... None of the music on this planet sounded right... I lost my groove Bee...Until that night I ran away...I found something that brought it back... "_

"_What was it?" _

"_The two humans sleeping inside that house." _


End file.
